


All Too Soon

by cookidoughlilac



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Starts Off Happy, ends up sad as hell, please be careful when reading if you have been through rough times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/pseuds/cookidoughlilac
Summary: Ahhh I'm sorry for breaking hearts DxShower thoughts are wonderful sometimes





	

They met up outside a restaurant, their first real date.   
She was 20, and he was 19.   
A window side dinner, followed by a refreshing summer night walk in the local park. To them, it was the most perfect beginning, the roots to a blossoming flower dyed with love and affections. Her hair was sometimes caught in the midnight breeze, and before the watch on his wrist struck twelve, they stood on the highest point of the hill, and he stole a sweet, tender kiss. It was perfect.

Many dates followed, yet none seemed to top their first, not even the time when he was allowed to stay over the night of their date. He was off of shift for a weekend, and so she’d treated him, the curtains and closed bedroom hiding secrets they kept only to themselves. The morning that followed was simple and sweet – they both slept in and cuddled as if to steal each other’s warmth.

He proposed to his love a week before their 3rd anniversary that marked their first date. He didn’t make the occasion grand, that night they went dancing, followed by a candle-lit dinner when he pulled out the box from his pocket and asked the question.   
The summer that came swiftly after was when the wedding was set, and he ever so happily stole his lover’s hand from her father, promising to never let her down, and to love her for longer than eternity.

A year and a half after the wedding was when their lives were graced with a bouncing baby boy. He had his mother’s grace and his father’s charm. The young baby had his immediate and extended family in the palms of his hands, just by looking up at everyone and giving a very big yawn. His father was so proud, the smile didn’t leave his face for a solid half year – even during the various nappy changes and disrupted sleep.

Smoke enveloped the house three days after his son’s 4th birthday. 4 people were in the house, and he could hear the terrified cries coming from everywhere. Ashes built up where belongings used to be. The whole house seemed to be flammable, as one by one, memories perished around him.  
He wasn’t quick enough.

His family’s funeral was grand, but he didn’t want it to be. Sleeping patterns had been cruelly stolen from him, replaced with dangerous and rather hellish nightmares and visions. He still could hear his son, his wife, how terrified they were, how they wanted to be free. 4 people were in that house, himself included. He was the only survivor, but he wished he wasn’t. His family tried talking to him, saying it wasn’t his fault, but it was. He should have been quicker. 

The winter air cut through his coat and into his bones, and snow violently whirled around the three lone graves. Tears tracked down his face, and he fell to his knees. Each time he comes here, he collapses, weak with the knowledge that he let them all down. So much potential, snatched right up from under them all. His son, his wife, his close friend… these days being happy was often too much for him. 

It was over all too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I'm sorry for breaking hearts Dx  
> Shower thoughts are wonderful sometimes


End file.
